


moving up, moving out

by bmblb



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmblb/pseuds/bmblb
Summary: At the end of alpha shift, Captain Pike asks Spock to drop by his quarters for a conversation.





	moving up, moving out

The reason for Pike asking to see Spock in his quarters is undoubtedly nebulous. Though Pike had taken a liking to him quickly upon his assignment as a young ensign years prior, he still rarely invited him without clear reason. Nevertheless, Spock agreed, and so, as he knocks twice on the closed doors to his captain’s quarters, he can only wonder what would necessitate such a sudden request for a visit.

“Enter,” Pike calls, and the doors automatically unlock and slide apart in welcome. Spock carefully clasps his hands behind his back and walks in.

“You asked to see me, Captain?”

Pike, whom Spock can now see at his desk, doesn't take his eyes away from where he’s filling a form out on his PADD. He says, “I did,” and, when Spock doesn’t make any move to walk further into the divided quarters, “Sit a moment, will you? I’ll just be a minute.”

Spock complies, waiting silently for the two minutes and thirty-nine seconds it takes Pike to complete the form. When he finishes, he pushes the PADD away and leans back. “Sorry about that,” Pike says. “I’ve been dealing with a lot of those today. I’m sure you’re wondering why I asked you here. I know it was out of the blue.”

Spock quirks an eyebrow. “Affirmative. May I ask your reasoning?”

“Affirmative,” Pike says teasingly, and when Spock opens his mouth he’s waved off. “I’m messing with you.” He leans back in his chair and wrings his hands--a habit the Captain adopts when nervous and which Spock has always found especially odd. “Look, I won’t be circuitous with you. A lot has been going on these past few weeks.”

Pike smiles softly. “Me and Number One got engaged, for one.”

Spock only blinks. Is this a personal call, then? “I extend my congratulations to you both,” he tells him. It’s genuine; the two have been together much longer than Spock has been stationed on the _Enterprise_ , and it’s an open secret, even with the admiralty. They are a fitting match and have never allowed their relationship to interfere with their respective positions on the ship.

“Thank you. But that isn’t everything.” Pike quickly adopts a more serious expression. “I’ve been offered a promotion. One that will take me back to Earth as one of the brass.”

A beat of silence. “I see. Is this an offer you plan to accept?”

Pike doesn’t hesitate. “Yeah, it is. I’ve talked about it a lot with Number One and she thinks its the best option. Both for us and for a family we hope to have one day.”

“If she believes so, Sir,” Spock says slowly, “then I must concur. For a human, she is frequently and exceptionally logical.”

For all his talk about logic, it pains Spock to know that both of them would be leaving the _Enterprise_. Spock has never served upon any other ship, and the two of them have become genuine friends of his. Under their courteous advisement, Spock quickly raised through the ranks from ensign to the alpha shift’s science officer. Then there’s also their amazing work ethic; he cannot imagine any other first officer and captain could ever work together as seamlessly as they do.

Pike is grinning now. “I suppose she is. All she’s missing are the ears, huh?”

“Negative,” Spock denies, though he knows Pike is joking. “As well as cultural differences, Vulcans have a vastly different internal biological makeup from Humans.”

His Captain laughs, because he knows that _Spock_ knows Pike had only been teasing, and this game has been one they’ve played for many years. “I think your sparkling wit might be the thing I miss most about captaining this ship, Spock.”

Flattered but doubtful, Spock begins, “Captain, I do not think--”

“Chris.”

“Sir?”

“Just Chris, Spock. I tell you all the time; it’s always Chris when we’re off duty.”

“Chris,” Spock amends carefully, and then decides not to pursue the previous conversation any longer. “Who will captain the _Enterprise_ in your stead?”

Pike leans forward, smiling. “There’s a young man I’ve been in contact with for a couple months now. He served aboard the _Farragut_ until Tycho IV. You remember that?”

Spock does. Half of the _Farragut’s_ crew was lost to what has been dubbed the dikironium cloud creature on Tycho IV. “Affirmative.”

“Anyway, he’s worked himself through the ranks pretty quick, and I think he’d be the man for the job. I’ve spoken to the admiralty about it and they agree.” He crosses his arms, smiling in a way that Spock has seen aimed at himself many times--with pride and silent approbation. “If he accepts, he’ll be the youngest captain in Starfleet history.”

Spock raises an eyebrow. “And you are sure he is fit for such a responsibility?”

“I am,” Pike maintains, with such a conviction that Spock does not doubt him. “I think he’s got what it takes, and I know he’ll treat her well when I’m gone.”

“If he is so esteemed by you, Chris, then I shall be honored to serve under him.” Spock looks away. “I must admit that I do not believe that I shall ever respect a captain as much as I have respected you.”

A hand comes to rest on Spock’s forearm. “I’m the one who’s honored, Spock,” Pike assures. “You’re an exceptional officer and an even better friend. In fact, that’s why I'm recommending you to him as a candidate for First Officer.”

Spock’s eyes widen as they flicker back to Pike’s face. “I…” Spock clears his throat and he attempts to process what he just heard. “I apologize, I am struggling to avoid effusiveness at the moment. I am grateful you believe that I am capable of such a position.”

“Number One agreed with me wholeheartedly,” Pike tells him. “You know this ship better than me, sometimes, and I know that you don’t desire a captaincy. I know this, like everything else, is something you’ll do well in.” He pulls his hand away from Spock, not wanting to intrude on the Vulcan’s well known wish for personal space.

Spock rests the palms of his hands on the desk. “Thank you, Chris,” he says solemnly. “I will perform my duties as diligently as I am capable.”

“I’m sure you will, Spock.” He flicks the table by one of Spock’s hands. “Don’t act like we’re never gonna speak again, though, won’t you? You aren’t getting away from us that easy.”

“I do not wish to.”

“Good. I’ll want constant updates on the ship, your new captain, and yourself. And I want you at my wedding. We’re having it on board before we transfer out, and you’re gonna be my best man.”

Spock has no idea what that means, but it sounds important. “Understood, Captain.”

“Chris,” Pike reminds him.

“Understood, _Chris_ ,” Spock amends, allowing the tiniest and rarest of smiles. “I will endeavor to be free to attend the ceremony.”

“You bet your ass you will.” They’re both smiling now, despite the sadness of Pike’s departure still hanging in the air. On that note, Pike says, “I’ve got more forms to fill out and a call to make to one James Kirk right about now, so I won’t hold you here any longer.”

Spock stands. “Be sure to extend my congratulations to your fiancée as well. I will see you both tomorrow at alpha shift.”

Pike’s already pulling his PADD back in front of himself and turning it on when he says, “See you then, my friend.”

When Spock arrives back at his own quarters, he searches up James Kirk on the Starfleet database, and gets to work learning about the man who is to be the _Enterprise’s_ new Captain.


End file.
